What The Future Brings
by KissibleAngel
Summary: B&L Ten years after the summer of their senior year. Brooke never came back to Tree Hill. She is a very successful designer. Lucas owns his own paper.
1. Chapter 1

_**Description : B&L Ten years after the summer of their senior year. Brooke never came back to Tree Hill. She is a very successful designer. Lucas owns his own paper.**_

_**Title : What The Future Brings **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but McKenzie.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Brooke woke up and walked into her now ten year old daughter's bedroom. McKenzie Ariel Davis was in a blissful sleep. Brooke smiled at her adoring child. She then went back into her bedroom to work on her new sketch for the prom season. Brooke had an interview in a few days that she was going to launch out her new dress line. It was going to be called The Kenz. She always adored her baby girl. It was now 9 in the mourning her darling Kenzie just woke up to the smell of her mom's French Toast and eggs. Kenzie "Mourning mom." Brooke "Mourning Baby. I hope your ready for your last day of school." Kenzie "Not really I'm going to miss Alexa. I can't believe that we are going to visit Tree Hill for the summer." Brooke "Baby first I have to go on the interview and you are coming with me to be my model for those dresses right?" Kenzie "I told you I would mom. I love to help you with your work." Brooke smiled at her baby girl after she sat down and had breakfast with her daughter they both went on to their day. Those few days before the interview Brooke and McKenzie were working hard and putting the new dresses together. Brooke new that when Kenzi got older they would be working together well at least she hoped for that. McKenzie got up and showered the mourning of the interview. McKenzie woke her mother up after cooking. For a 10 year old she was pretty smart. "Mom wake up you have to get ready for the interview." She called to her mom. Brooke got up and looked on her chair to see that her daughter had placed a black mini with a white tank for her to wear for that day. "Kenzie thanks for setting up my clothes hun." Brooke said as she went into the bathroom to get her shower. After she was changed into her clothes she walked out to see that her daughter had made pancakes and sausage. McKenzie was wearing a white mini and a black tank. Brooke and McKenzie walked down to the office and was waiting for the guy to come and interview her from New York's Wonderful Designer's Magazine. A half hour later the guy with blonde hair had arrived. He went straight into K.A.D Designs. He knocked on the meeting door and walked in. Brooke "Hello sir I'm **

**Ms. Davis and this is my lovely daughter Kenzie." The blonde turned and looked at her. Brooke "Lucas?" Lucas "Brooke?" They hugged and Kenzie looked at her mom strangely. **

**Lucas "Who's her father?" he said looking at the brunette with baby blue eyes. McKenzie was twirling a basket ball on her finger as she sat down deciding that she really didn't care who the guy was. Brooke "Umm… I don't think I should say." Lucas pointed at himself and Brooke nodded. Brooke "Let's just get this interview over and done with please." Lucas "Sure thing. Ok first I only have a few questions and then I need pictures of the new line being modeled." Brooke "Ok let's begin." Lucas "How did you come up with the name of your Designing business?" Brooke "I used my daughter's initials." Lucas wrote that on to his laptop. Lucas "Next question When did you decide that you wanted to become a designer?" Brooke "In the eighth grade." He typed that in as well. He asked a few more questions and then they went to another room which was where Brooke had her run way. Kenzie went and posed with a few of the prom dresses and some of the other clothes. After the interview was over Lucas asked Brooke to go out to Lunch with him and of course she accepted. Later on that day before Brooke went out to Lunch with Lucas McKenzie decided that she should go and spend some time with Alexa since she would be leaving soon to go to Tree Hill. Lucas and Brooke meet up at the café near her office. Lucas "Where you ever going to tell me that I had a daughter?" Brooke shook her head no. Lucas "Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke "Because it seemed like you were happy with Peyton and I didn't want to ruin that." Lucas "You never would have. I would have still been with Peyton but I would have never pulled a Dan on you." Brooke "I'm sorry. If you want you can become a part of her life now." Lucas "I would really like that." Brooke nodded and then after lunch Lucas and Brooke drove back to her house. Brooke called Alexa's house to have McKenzie come home. When McKenzie arrived she looked at Lucas weirdly. McKenzie "Mom who is this guy?" Brooke "This is Lucas. He is your father and my best friend's high school sweet heart." McKenzie laughed until she seen the look on her mom's face. **

**McKenzie "You aren't joking are you?" **

**Brooke "Unfortunately I am not joking." McKenzie "How could you have done that to Auntie Peyton?" Brooke "I will tell you something right now because I'm not the guilty party. I was going with your father first and he cheated on me with her. Then me and him got back together and it happened again so I just let Peyton have him because I was not going to keep hurting our friendship for a guy." McKenzie looked at her mom with sad eyes. "Sorry I didn't actually think that would be how it went." She said to her mom. Brooke nodded telling her it was ok. Brooke "I want you to have some sort of relationship with your father though." McKenzie "Fine but after we come back from Tree Hill because I don't want to have to stay here and not go see our family." Brooke smiled at her daughter. Lucas "I was going to visit Tree Hill anyway this weekend because I want to go and spend the summer out there." McKenzie "Awesome because that's how long we are staying there for." Brooke grew a little upset. That following week the three of them had arrived to Tree Hill. Peyton was waiting for them at the airport. When they got off the plane Kenzie ran to Peyton and Peyton picked her up and twirled her in the air. Peyton "God girlie your getting big." Kenzie "I know! I know who my dad is know but I don't know if that's a good or bad thing yet." Peyton laughed until she noticed Luke and Brooke walking over to her with their luggage. Peyton "Brooke what are you doing with him?" Peyton rolled her eyes at Lucas. Lucas and Peyton got a divorce a year ago. The reason for the divorce was because Lucas was caught in bed with Nikki. Brooke "He was coming into town and do not think that I am with him because I am sooo not. I never even would dream of that he is your ex-husband and I would not do that." Peyton nodded her head believing her. Peyton "Ok Kenz you and your mom are staying with me at the Beach house. Let's go and get our luggage in the car." Kenzie and Brooke brought their stuff with them out to Peyton's car and so did Luke. Peyton gave him a weird look when he went to put his stuff into her car. Peyton "You aren't coming with us. You find your own place to stay and your own way to that place." She finished helping them get their luggage into the trunk and then they drove off. McKenzie "I guess that's a bad thing that I know who my father is then?" McKenzie looked at Peyton confused. Peyton "No it's a good thing that you know him but it's a bad thing that he is trying to have some sort of connection with me because it's not happening. Anyway Brooke guess who I'm with now." Brooke "Hmm… let me guess does this guy to happen to have a teen daughter?" Peyton nodded her head. **

**McKenzie "You're with Uncle Jake?" Brooke and Kenzie squealed. McKenzie "How is Jenny?" Peyton "She is good. She is at her grandparents house right now but you and her will be bunking together." Kenzie "Awesome!" Brooke and Peyton laugh. Brooke "I don't know what to do Pey. I never expected to see Luke ever againa and then the other day I had done an interview with him." Peyton "Trust me just let him be apart of Kenzie's life and void him out of your's." McKenzie "Mom I'm going to test him out during our vacation and if I don't want anything to do with him you don't have to worry." Brooke "Baby if you want to visit your dad. I have no problem with it but he will try to charm his way into my life and I'm not going to take that." Kenzie nodded. McKenzie "Am I going to meet the rest of my dad's family this vacation?" Brooke "You already know them." McKenzie looked at her confused. Brooke "Baby Uncle Nate is your dad's brother. Which make's Haley your Aunt. You know your Uncle Keith and your Grandma Karen. They are the one's that are your dad's family. Well besides your Grandpa Dan. Your Grandpa Dan is a very bad man but your other Grandma. You know Grandma Deb she is your step Grandma. Well that's it when it comes to your dad's side of the family." A few weeks passed by and McKenzie decided that she should spend the following month with her Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley while she was spending time with her father since her mom and Peyton didn't really like him to be honest with you they hated him.**

**A/N : I hope you like it so far. If you are a little lost I will help you out. Ok so one McKenzie is the daughter of Lucas and Brooke. She just recently found out that Peyton's ex-husband is her father. Lucas and Peyton got a divorce because he had an affair with Jenny's mother Nikki. Peyton and Jake are back together. Jake and Peyton have full custody of Jenny. Haley and Nathan are married but do not have any kids yet. Haley is 9 months pregnant though. Lucas and Brooke are single. Well if you don't understand anything else let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : What The Future Brings **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but McKenzie.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Haley was sooo happy that she was going to have her niece spending the month with her until she had her baby. She was 9 months pregnant and she was happy that when she was going to have the baby her brother in law and her niece will be their as well as her best friend Brooke. The whole gang was going to be there for the birth of Nathan's and her child. The day McKenzie arrived to spend the month with her and Nate. She took her shopping since she never got the chance spoil her so she figured that month would be the best opportunity. Nathan tagged along because he was dying to see what type of taste his niece had and also to make sure his wife was going to be ok since at any time the baby could be coming. Lucas decided that he would meet them at the mall to get to know his daughter a little better. They shopped in some fancy clothing stores and she shared her mom's style which was not a bad thing but def. not a good thing.

Lucas "McKenzie I will buy you everything that you want just let me know." McKenzie "You can't buy my love dad." Nathan and Haley nodded in agreement to what McKenzie was saying. McKenzie "You can spend money on me but this is my time with Auntie Haley since I'm never actually in Tree Hill. Haley "You guys stay here and me and Kenzie will be back after we are done." Nathan nodded and took Luke with him to go find something interesting to do.

Haley "Do you want to go and stop in the music store or something?" McKenzie "Sure I wanted to get your new cd and a few others anyway." Haley smiled. Haley "Ok let's go then." They walked into the music store and went to buy F.O.B, Gwen, Kelly, Little Momma & Haley's new cds. Haley "We like the same type of music." Haley and McKenzie giggled because they found that amazingly cool. A few fans asked for autographs and pictures with both of the girls. Haley and McKenzie surely agreed.

Brooke seen them in the Music store and walked over to them. Brooke "hey Hales where's Nathan?" Haley "I think he is some where talking to Luke. He is around though." Haley felt water falling down her legs.

Haley "Guys I think my water just broke." Haley felt a huge rush of pain and went to go sit down on a bench outside of the music store after buying the cds. The girls had to have at least 10 bags with them. Haley pulled out her cell phone and called Nathan's cell.

Nathan "What's wrong baby?" Haley "My water just broke." Nathan pulled Lucas's arm and went straight to the music store after hanging up with Haley. Lucas "Dude what's your problem?" Nathan "I'm about to be a father." Lucas ran over to the girls as Brooke hung up with Peyton. Nathan called an ambulance and it finale arrived. They went to go and meet Nathan and Haley at the hospital.

McKenzie "I had fun with Auntie Haley shopping until well this happened." Kenzie giggled. McKenzie "I'm going to be a cousin." Everyone laughed at McKenzie's reaction. McKenzie walked over to her Uncle. "Hey am I still going to be able to stay at the house this month?" Nathan "Of course you will." McKenzie smiled because she could still stay with them for that month. Lucas "Listen Peyton we seriously have to talk." Peyton "No we don't because I have nothing to say to you." Lucas "I'm sorry for how it was back when I was with you. I know I was a complete ass but forgive me please. I just want us to be back to being friends at least." Peyton "Whatever Luke I don't care what you want anymore. The difference is this time you are McKenzie's father and I have to accept you for who you are and Kenzie understands where we stand well at least where me and Brooke stand with you." Karen walked into the Lobby of the Hospital with Deb and Keith with her. McKenzie ran over to them and gave them each a hug.

A few hours later Nathan came out of the room. "It's a boy!" Nathan said smiling ear to ear. Everyone was so happy for them. McKenzie "What's his name?" Nathan "James Lucas Scott." Lucas knocked fists with his brother. Lucas "Can I go see my nephew?"

Nathan "Sure but Haley wants McKenzie to be the first one in there so Kenz go and see your aunt and your baby cousin." Kenzie nodded and went into go and see Haley. Haley "Hey sweetheart I want you to meet someone." She held baby James out for McKenzie to hold. Haley "James this is your big cousin McKenzie. Isn't just the prettiest little girl you've seen." Haley was smiling at the connection that McKenzie and James where having. Haley "If you want you can stay in here with me sweetie." McKenzie nodded her head as Nathan went inside to see his wife. Nathan "Can I send people in now?" Haley "Send Peyton and Brooke in first Nate."

He did as told and they each got to hold the baby the last one to come in was Lucas because of the problems that were going to be led out there. The month had passed soon and it was time for the 3 to go back to New York. Everyone enjoyed their time out there. They said their goodbyes and Karen dropped them off at the airport this time. They went on to the plane and headed home. McKenzie wanted so badly for her mom and dad to get together since they seemed the happiest when they where together with only her. McKenzie sat between her mother and father on the plane ride. When Brooke was asleep McKenzie decided it was time to talk to her dad.

McKenzie "Dad why don't you and mom get back together?" Luke "Because Princess I don't think your mom wants that." Kenzie "But you guys are the happiest when you guys are together with no one around." Luke "I know maybe I'll talk to your mom about us starting to date hopefully she will be up for it." Kenzie "Hopefully." When Brooke woke up Luke was asleep so McKenzie decided to talk to her mom now.

Kenzie "Mom why don't you and dad start dating again?" Brooke "Because it will never work and I know you want it to happen but it just can't."

Kenzie "Why not I mean you guys are just soooo happy together and I don't see why you guys can't be together." Brooke "He's my best friend's ex-husband." Kenzie "So and he was yours first and she didn't seem to care that you were her best friend then. So why should you care now?" Brooke "That's true. You know what I will talk to him about this later on. Thanks for helping me look at it from a new light. I love you baby."

Kenzie fell asleep for the rest of the plane ride and woke up when they where landing in New York.

Lucas, Brooke and McKenzie walked off the plane and went to grab something to eat. Afterwards McKenzie and Brooke bought their luggage to their house as Luke did the same. They then decided to meet up for dinner but McKenzie decided that she would go to Alexa's for dinner that night.

Alexa "How was you're vacation in Tree Hill?" Kenzie "It was ok I met my father before I left to go visit my family." Alexa "That's cool. I missed you." Kenzie "I missed you to. Oh my god you know what!" Alexz "What?"

Kenzie "My mom and dad are on a date right now! I really want them to get together." Alexa "That's totally awesome I hope they get back together. That would be great for you because then you would get to see both of your parents everyday." Kenzie "I know tell me about it." The girls enjoyed their slumber party as Lucas and Brooke went out to enjoy a nice dinner.

Brooke "So what do you think of our little girl?" Lucas "She reminds me so much of you. Brooke may I ask you something?" Brooke "Shot." Lucas "Will you go out with me?" Brooke "Sure we should give it a try for Kenzie after all she asked me to go and be with her father. She said that even though you are Peyton's ex-husband it shouldn't matter because she would have done the same thing to me. In a way I think she was right."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. They finished the night off in Brooke's bed. The following mourning Brooke and Lucas went to go and pick Kenzie up from Alexa's house. They then went out for breakfast. They told Kenzie about them being together and later that night Kenzie told Alexia.

A/N : I hope you liked this chapter. I really tried my best with it. So did you like it? Hate it? Let me know. There are 2 chapters left to this fan fic.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title : What The Future Brings **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but McKenzie.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

A few months have passed and Lucas and Brooke haven't been happier together. It was McKenzie's eleventh birthday and the Tree Hill family where spending the week with McKenzie. Everyone bought her 3 presents each. The first day that the Tree Hill family was in New York she hung out with her Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley and cousin James. The second day she spent with her grandma Deb. The third day she spent the day with her Aunt Peyton, Uncle Jake and cousin Jenny. The fourth day she spent the day with her Uncle Keith. The fifth day she spent the day with her Grandma Karen. Today was the sixth day and everyone including her best friend Alexa and her family where coming over to help her celebrate her birthday. Peyton wasn't talking to Luke but forgave Brooke because she knew that was what McKenzie wanted. Her birthday went by with out any fighting and her best friend spent the night. Two months following her birthday Luke had proposed to Brooke. Brooke of course accepted. Brooke was now one month pregnant and they decided that after she had the baby they would get married. Lucas still ran a very successful magazine and Brooke started up her line of maternity clothes and baby clothes. Alexa had told Kenzie that she would be moving in less then a month and they decided to have as much time together as possible it hurt for them to have to part ways but it was what had to be done since Alexa's mother had divorced Alexa's father. Her mother wanted to move to Florida to be back with her family since their was no need for them to be in New York any longer. A month had passed since Kenzie had to say goodbye to her best friend. She was now planning on having a little sister or a little brother. She was so happy that everything she wanted was coming true. After a few months passed by Brooke had the baby and named him Lucas Daniel Scott. Since Haley used Lucas's name for their baby's middle name it was only right to use Nathan's middle name for their own. A few months passed and it was time for the wedding. Haley was the maid of honor. Peyton, Bevin and Rachel were Brides maids. McKenzie was flower girl as well as Jenny. Nathan was best man. Skills, Mouth and Jake were grooms men. Keith was to push James and Lucas down the isle with the rings on the pillows on their laps. Everything with the wedding went smoothly.

The priest "Do you Brooke Pennelope Davis take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your husband…" The priest said what he had to say and they said their "I do's" The shared one passionate kiss together as everyone cheered. They then went to have their wedding reception it was the best ever. Haley was even jealous about the big hall they had. Everyone from Tree Hill had came out to see the wedding. Whitey even made it out their to see the happy married couple. Everything went blissful from there. A few months passed until Haley and Nathan came back out with James to see their family that was in New York. They had become close to each other. Haley yet again made another cd. She put one of the cds to the side and autographed that cd for McKenzie. Brooke & McKenzie's careers were going great. Lucas was going far with his Magazine. Nathan was signed to the Lakers. Everything was going great.

A/N : Sorry that this chapter was short but there was nothing really to put into it. Anyway the next chapter will be set as their Class Reunion. I hope you liked it if not well I'm sorry. Love it? Hate it? Tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title : What The Future Brings **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but McKenzie.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Today Brooke & Lucas got a letter in the mail from Whitey it read.

Mr. & Mrs. Scott,

It is time for our Ten Year Reunion for Tree Hill Students of 07'. If you will be attending I'm sure you still know the school number. Call there and let us know. Hope to be seeing you guys at the reunion. Information is at the end of this letter.

Place : Tric

Date : 7-20-17'

Sincerely,

Couch Whitey Durham

Brooke & Lucas smiled at each other and verified that they would indeed be going to the reunion. A few weeks passed and they had flown to Tree Hill. In a week from now would be the reunion. Everyone was going to be there and it was a big deal to everyone to know how all the people from High School were doing. A week passed and everyone was heading to the reunion. Nathan, Haley and baby James were heading to Tric in their Cadillac Convertible. Peyton, Jake and Jenny were heading there in their Saturn SUV. Brooke, Lucas, McKenzie and baby Lucas headed their in the Viper Sports car that they had bought for Karen. Everyone was there that they had grown to love in High School. Haley had sang for the crowd with her niece. Everyone had just found out that not only did McKenzie know how to draw, she was a great model plus a good singer. Everyone knew that she could beat her own father at basketball. McKenzie choose to be a Cheerleader instead of being on the basketball team. Anyway everyone was impressed on how mature Tim had become and the horrible thing was that Tim had married Nikki. No one would have thought that the most gullible guy would have married the whore. Everyone decided to keep in contact with who ever they had been close to in high school. A week later everyone went back to their normal lives and had always stayed in contact. A few years later Peyton and Jake got married and moved to New York. Haley and Nathan moved there as well. From then on in it was the six friends against the world plus their kids.

A/N : I hope you enjoyed my story I know I did. I tried my best with it I never actually wrote a future fic before so please forgive me if it wasn't the best ever. Well let me know what you thought of it. Did you Love it? Hate it?


End file.
